Day 5: 2:00pm-3:00pm
Summary Jack poses as Rossler, the programmer, and manages to trace one of the Sentox nerve gas canisters, but he goes against President Logan's orders when the terrorists target a shopping mall. Logan and Martha argue when she learns that Charles intends to cover up the real reason for Walt Cummings' suicide. Episode Guide Previously on "24" *President Charles Logan and Walt Cummings argue on whether the terrorists could launch chemical warfare on America. Walt's intention was to let the nerve gas blow up in the faces of the terrorists but Ivan Erwich found out about his plan. *Mike Novick considers to Logan to keep Cummings out of sight and cover up the story. Martha finds out they're planning a cover-up and she says Walt should be exposed and arrested for complicitly ordering the assassination of David Palmer. *Later; Novick tells Charles to come downstairs to see that Walt Cummings has hung himself. *Lynn McGill talks to his sister, Jenny, who needs his help. The two meet outside CTU, then Jenny's boyfriend hits Lynn from behind and steals his wallet. *Ivan Erwich tells a mechanic named Cal that he and his team needs the craftsman's help. Rossler tells Erwich he needs to cut 10 centimeters from the bottom of the casing. After Erwich kills Cal for doing his job, Rossler tells him they need to meet. Erwich agrees and he'll call back in five minutes. *At CTU, Chloe identifies the man from the intercepted connection from Erwich. A man named Jacob Rossler, a software programmer. Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning go to Rossler's apartment and apprehend him. Erwich calls Rossler as Jack listens. Erwich says he has the identification keys. Inessa then shoots Rossler much to Jack's dismay. Curtis states to Jack that Rossler's dead. Erwich could call any minute. Jack is worried.... The following takes place between 2:00pm and 3:00pm 02:00:00 Lynn McGill walks back in CTU, shaken. He straightens his tie and his suit. He wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth and confronts Bill Buchanan on the situation. Bill tells him that Rossler was killed by his female companion, Inessa Kovalevsky. Rossler was going to give Erwich a chip that would enable the terrorist to activate the canisters and release the gas and CTU would have been able to use Rossler to track Erwich. Chloe tells him that they had put a tracker on the chip. But the plan has to change. They don't know when the meet would take place. Erwich is also planning to target large populated areas across America. Chloe inspects a phone call to Rossler. It's Erwich. At Rossler's building, Curtis tells Jack that Erwich's calling and CTU is on the line. Jack answers in a indistinct voice as Ewrich gives him instructions to meet in five minutes on the roof of the parking garage, corner of White Oak and Madison. He'll send one of his men to meet him in a blue van. Ewrich hangs up and Jack orders Curtis to get him the chip and calls CTU. Bill gets on the line with Jack. Although Bill sees Erwich sending his men as a problem, Jack sees it as an opprotunity to go under cover as Rossler. Mcgill suggests that Rossler and Erwich might have known eachother, but Jack counters with the fact the Erwich said to look for a blue van, which indicates that they didn’t know eachother. Bill still thinks it’s a risk and Audrey says that they would probably kill Rossler anyway to tie up a loose end. Although its dangerous, Jack knows that they don’t have a choice and if they’re lucky they’ll be led to the nerve gas. Buchanan relents and lets Jack go undercover. He notifies Edgar and Chloe that Jack will need help installing the chip. Curtis tells Jack that the chip is genuine and will release the gas but only with the correct unlock code. There is a tracker in the chip itself. Jack wants to appear non-threatening, and make the terrorists think that he is afraid of them. Cutrtis gives Jack a new comm-unit for his ear so that CTU can hear within 20 feet of him at all times, and he can hear them. Erwich orders Komar and Polakov to go and meet Rossler. He walks over to Andrei and asks if there is another way of triggering the canisters, in case Rossler fails them. Andrei says there may be, but someone will have to be on site with the canister. Erwich orders him to “get it done.” Mike Novick notifies President Logan that Walt Cummings body has been moved. Although Logan is upset, Novick presses him on releasing a public statement about Cummings death. Logan says they must notify his wife first. Novick then suggests that this turn of events could render the statement Logan and [Logan|his wife Martha were working on pointless. According to Novick, it would be useless to publicly accuse Walt of treason since his death, and it would be devestating to the country if the nerve gas was released. He says they should attribute his suicide to personal stress or related reasons. Logan notes that Martha will be upset, but Novick reminds him that it is the his decision, not hers. ‘’02:07:28 … 02:07:29 … 02:07:30 … 02:07:31 …’’ As Martha types the statement, her assistant Evelyn Martin walks in. She politely asks the first lady for more information about Walt Cummings death. Martha says to wait for the statement to be released, but Evelyn looks upset. She says she deserves to know why Walt Cummings killed himself. She questions whether it was really a suicide at all, or if something more sinister was going on. After making Evelyn swear to secrecy, Martha reveals Walt’s involvement in the day’s events. Evelyn is extremely disturbed. ‘’02:09:16 … 02:09:17 … 02:09:18 … 02:09:19 …’’ Jack drives to the meeting location, Curtis follows while CTU moniters the situation. Bill warns Curtis to maintain his distance. He sees the blue van pass, and tells Bill the liscene plate number. Edgar runs the plate number through the system. They discover that the plates don’t match the vehicle. They probably stole the van and put the plates on it. The pull up beside a parked Jack. Komar and Polakov get out of the van and walk towards Jack. Jack gets out and acts nervous. He acts upset that there are two terrorists, stating that he was told there would only be one. They’ll give him the money once they see the chip. He pulls the chip out and they show him the promised money. First the want him to install it. They open the back of the van and tell Jack to come closer. Following directions from Chloe, Jack installs the chip into the trigger. The terrorists tell Jack that he’s coming with them, just to make sure it works. They then force him into the back of the van. Audrey overhears this and is concerned. Jack quietly tells CTU they are on the move, and pleas with the terrorists to let him go. Curtis wants to move in, but Mcgill holds him back. He says this is the only shot to catch Erwich, and orders Curtis to stand down and let Jack be taken. Audrey argues against this, but Bill agrees with Lynn. Jack has to deal with it on his own. 12:13:52... 12:13:53... 12:13:54... MORE COMING Dramatis Personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Kim Raver as Audrey Raines *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Roger Cross as Curtis Manning *Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles and Jean Smart as Martha Logan Guest Starring * Sean Astin as Lynn McGill * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin * Mark Sheppard as Ivan Erwich * Timothy Omundson as Polokoff * Robert Maffia as Andrei * Alla Karot as Suzanne Cummings * Roman Varshavsky as Komar Co-Starring * Herman Chaves as Mall Security Guard * Jay Gordon as Mall Manager Notes Day 508 508 Day 508